The present invention relates generally to trays and more particularly to a collapsible tray with reinforced corners for use in packaging perishable products such as fruits and vegetables.
Most of the trays of this type currently available are set up and glued at the point of manufacture or at the point of use by special tools and equipment. During the final assembly operation of known trays, connections are formed between the side and end panels to produce a rigid product. Such trays when empty are difficult to stack since they won't nest.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a collapsible tray for convenience in shipping which can readily be set up for use by hand at the point of use.